Ghosts
Not the article you were looking for? Check the disambiguation page. There are Four Ghosts that appear in the book, A Penguin Christmas Carol. They are all a parody of the actual ghosts in A Christmas Carol, a novel written by the Victorian author, Charles Dickens. The fourth ghost named Jacob Mukluk, he is a partner of Scrooge. There are also other ghosts on Club Penguin Island, such as the Candy Ghosts and Gariwald VIII. Famous ghosts Jacob Mukluk Jacob Mukluk is Scrooge's business partner. He worked at the Pizza Parlor. Ghost of Christmas Past The Ghost of Christmas Past is a ghost that showed Scrooge how he had fun with Bambadee, Suneroo and Smulley during a past Christmas when he was a young penguin. There's no picture of it seen in the book. Ghost of Christmas Present The Ghost of Christmas Present is a jolly, decorated ghost. He showed Scrooge happy penguins that had fun and donated for Coins for Change. Ghost of Christmas Future The Ghost of Christmas Future is a shadowy character. He looks miserable and his face is partly shaded so the features of his face cannot be seen. He shows Scrooge a sad penguin which is himself, what would happen if he didn't stop being greedy. Gariwald VIII Gariwald VIII is the great uncle of Gary the Gadget Guy, the uncle of either one of his parents. He has been missing for a very long time. He could possibly be friends with Sensei. He appears in the Halloween Party 2012, as you have to search for his ghost in his Haunted Mansion. He looks almost identical to Gary, besides his side-burns, mustache, outfit, and of course, the fact he is a ghost. But if you completed the field-op October fourth Gary the Gadget Guy will say " Eureka! You found my Great Uncle Gariwald's lost laboratory notes. Well done! Hmm... Before he disappeared, it looks like he was investigating a paranormal ectoplasmic activity. In other words Ghosts...". On the second issue of the Penguin Times on the Halloween Party 2012 it says that he wanted to study ghosts, and the best way to study a ghost is to become one, so he used the Ghostamatron to become a ghost, meaning that he isn't actually dead. Other Ghosts Candy Ghosts The Candy Ghosts were spotted in the Halloween Party 2011 and Halloween Party 2012. There are hidden in a pile of candies so they got the name 'Candy Ghosts'. There are 8 of them hidden everywhere in Club Penguin. Giant Ghosts Giant Ghosts were spotted on the island in the Halloween Party 2012. They showed up when a ghost penguin did the special dance action in certain rooms. Trivia *There is a ghost costume. *At the Halloween Party 2012, members could become ghosts by entering the Ghostamatron. *The transformation may return at the Halloween Party 2013, since on the membership page it says, "Get ready for the spookiest Halloween transformations ever!" Gallery Pastghost.PNG|The ghost of Jacob Mukluk. Presentghost.PNG|The ghost of Christmas Present. Futureghost.PNG|The ghost of Christmas Future. CandyGhostsHP11.png|The Candy Ghosts. Cpveryscaryghost2012.png|A Very Scary Ghost. Ghost!!!.png|A ghost that was spotted in Halloween Party 2012. Ghost2.png|Another ghost spotted at the party. Bambadee Ghost.png|Bambadee disguised as a ghost Very Scary Ghost PROFILE.png|A Ghost on the player card Aqua Penguin Ghost ingame Halloween Party 2012.PNG|An Aqua Ghost Penguin sprite. Green_Ghost_Player_CArd.png|A Ghost on the player card Pink_Ghost_PlayerCard.png|A Ghost on the player card All14ghostsprites.png|All 14 ghost sprites. Ghost of yeasterday.png|The Ghost of Yesterday Ghost of tomorow.png|The Ghost of Tomorrow Ghost of today.png|The Ghost of Today Ghost_(COmmander_Bsyew_ARTS).gif|Animated Ghost (Click image to see animation) Gariwald VIII Ghost.png|The ghost of Gariwald VIII. Penguin1486.png|A penguin disguised as a ghost Green ghost 0.png Player Card - Halloween Party 2012 Halloween 2012 Ghosts player card Blue.png|Blue Halloween 2012 Ghosts player card Green.png|Green Halloween 2012 Ghosts player card Pink.png|Pink Halloween 2012 Ghosts player card Black.png|Black Halloween 2012 Ghosts player card Red.png|Red Halloween 2012 Ghosts player card Orange.png|Orange Halloween 2012 Ghosts player card Yellow.png|Yellow Halloween 2012 Ghosts player card Dark Purple.png|Dark Purple Halloween 2012 Ghosts player card Brown.png|Brown Halloween 2012 Ghosts player Peach.png|Peach Halloween 2012 Ghosts player Dark Green.png|Dark Green Halloween 2012 Ghosts player Light Blue.png|Light Blue Halloween 2012 Ghosts player Lime Green.png|Lime Green Halloween 2012 Ghosts player Sensei Gray.png|Sensei Gray Halloween 2012 Ghosts player Aqua.png|Aqua Halloween 2012 Ghosts player Arctic White.png|Arctic White Category:Creatures Category:Penguins Category:People Category:Secrets Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Transformations Category:Halloween